De cómo se conocieron
by Maiev-S
Summary: Emil Nekola nunca le había parecido alguien interesante. Para él era solamente un rival más, alguien a quien vencer, un obstáculo en su escalera al éxito en el deporte, más nada. Ese día, las casualidades y los cuatro vientos quisieron que se juntaran de la peor manera posible, al menos en el pensamiento de Crispino.


**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece. Si eso fuera cierto, muchas cosas fueran canon.**

* * *

 **De cómo se conocieron**

Michele Crispino siempre se había preocupado tanto por Sala y se había encargado de protegerla toda su vida, se había entregado tanto a ella, que se había olvidado de sí mismo, y gracias a eso no tenía siquiera algún amigo con el que pasar el rato cuando Sala no estaba cerca, que no era mucho tiempo por supuesto. Él se había encargado de que así fuera, y así le gustaba, porque él y Sala estarían juntos para siempre, por muy raro que les sonara a los demás, él era fiel a su amor incondicional, y no le importaba lo que algunos enfermos pensaban de eso. Mantendría esa unión pura con su hermana melliza pasara lo que pasara, y no dejaría entrar a nadie más.

Pero Crispino no estaba consciente de las vueltas que da la vida y de cómo un solo evento podría cambiar su visión sobre ese tema y darle un vuelco a todo lo que pensaba que sabía, o a todo lo que había planeado. Las circunstancias de la vida son un misterio y nunca se imaginó estar en esta situación con la persona que menos se esperaba.

Emil Nekola nunca le había parecido alguien interesante. Para él era solamente un rival más, alguien a quien vencer, un obstáculo en su escalera al éxito en el deporte, más nada. Ese día, las casualidades y los cuatro vientos quisieron que se juntaran de la peor manera posible, al menos en el pensamiento de Crispino.

\- Creo que deberíamos intentar escapar.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Has visto esos guardias?

El checo se encogió de hombros, despreocupado y con una sonrisa en los labios, que el italiano no podía ver al estar amarrado espalda con espalda con él, unidos por varios metros de soga que les impedían la movilidad en la parte superior del cuerpo.

\- Al menos será mejor que hacer absolutamente nada.

\- No podemos en contra de armas de fuego, a menos de que tengas una. ¿Tienes una?

\- Jaja, qué gracioso ¿Crees que soy policía? ¡Claro que no! - bromeó el checo, aunque no le hizo ninguna gracia al italiano-

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado en una situación como esta?

\- Bueno, ¿Qué ganaría con estresarme? - preguntó incluso más tranquilo el checo.

\- Recapitulemos cómo llegamos aquí y pensaremos qué hacer.

\- A ver, terminamos el programa corto, esperamos los resultados, luego del último competidor en el kiss & cry, salimos al pasillo con los demás, fui al baño y luego tú fuiste también. Cuando salimos todos se habían adelantado y el pasillo estaba vacío, salvo por algo que me golpeó y luego aparecí aquí contigo. Eso es todo. ¿Qué recuerdas tú?

\- Exactamente lo mismo. Ugh ni siquiera esperaron a que nos cambiáramos, tenemos hasta los patines puestos.

\- Jaja sí, me pica la camisa de este traje. Sean quienes sean creo que lo que menos les importa es cómo vayamos vestidos. ¿Es un secuestro? Hmm pero no tengo tanto dinero como para ser víctima de uno, mis padres hicieron una vez un negocio pero les salió mal y no les dejó mucho, aparte yo mismo no gano tanto fuera del patinaje y-

\- ¡Nekola! ¡Cállate por un momento, estoy pensando! ¡Estar amarrado de espaldas a ti no me deja pensar bien tampoco!

\- Oh bueno ese no es el problema

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta frescura?- el italiano casi gritaba de la exasperación. No era un juego nada de esto, estaba intentando buscar soluciones y ese maldito rubio destilaba inmensa despreocupación. No lo entendía para nada, en verdad que no. El checo le hizo una seña sacándolo de su queja mental sobre el mismo.

\- Mira - el checo le señaló a sus pies con la boca, aunque el italiano solo frunció el ceño sin entender, a lo que Emil explicó - Tú lo dijiste antes, es más, lo acabas de decir - hizo una pausa levantando una pierna para ilustrarlo - ¡Nos dejaron los patines! ¡Podemos usarlos para salir! Rápido, levántate, nos voy a desatar.

Crispino se esperaba todo menos esto. De hecho no sabía qué esperaba, y se sintió estúpido por no haber tenido esa idea él mismo. El filo de las cuchillas era suficiente para cortar esa soga que los amarraba y se levantó como pudo haciendo equilibrio con el contrario hasta quedar ambos completamente de pie.

\- Quédate quieto, yo lo haré –

\- No, ¡espera!

\- No te preocupes, lo único que tienes que hacer es no mover un músculo- dijo las palabras en pausa mientras Nekola alzaba la pierna hacia atrás y la subía lo suficiente para alcanzar la soga y empezar a cortarla con el patín - Jaja nunca imaginé que el patinaje artístico me ayudaría en esto –

Michele solo estaba boquiabierto con la flexibilidad del checo. Él podía hacer piruetas y saltos, pero esa precisión era insana, y él mismo no podía llegar tan alto con su pierna hacia atrás. Parpadeó para volver a la realidad cuando se vio libre de la soga, que cayó el suelo.

\- Wow - susurró, aunque el checo no lo escuchó, el mismo que lo empujó hacia abajo y le señaló la dirección a los guardias que los cuidaban.

\- Mira eso. Tienen armas de fuego, pero nosotros tenemos filos en los pies. Podemos pasar por allí con un factor sorpresa, aunque no podemos caminar bien con ellos puestos.

Nekola se quedó un momento pensando, suficiente para que Michele protestara

\- ¿Pretendes que nos maten?

\- No van a matarnos - dijo optimista

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? - Crispino ya se preocupaba, pero Emil había tenido una buena idea, y podría tener una mejor ahora. Lo cierto era que él mismo se sentía inútil y su plan era mejor que hacer nada y esperar a que los mataran o les hicieran algo peor. Suspiró y asintió.

\- Siempre pienso lo mejor, así si algo sale mal, las cosas se ponen emocionantes. Sino, sería muy aburrido ¿no te parece?

\- No, la verdad es que no - confesó con espanto de la osadía del checo - Eres raro - mencionó antes de poder pensar lo que acababa de decir, aunque el rubio parecía haber hecho caso omiso al mismo porque empezó a hablar otra vez.

\- Escucha, ellos son cuatro, allá a seis metros de nosotros. Se supone que solo hay una puerta de salida que es aquella que guardan. Parece que todos tienen armas aunque eso puede no ser cierto. Primero que todo, quítate los patines, los llevaremos en las manos como guantes para atacar si hace falta. Luego vamos contra ellos y si nos intentan disparar, corres en zig zag, así la probabilidad de errar el tiro es más alta. Si solo nos amenazan, porque creo que nos necesitan vivos; si no nos necesitaran vivos entonces ya nos hubieran matado y por eso supongo que nos dejaron aquí, sino para qué...

-¡Nekola! - interrumpió el italiano. Ese tipo no sabía callarse -

\- Sí, lo siento. ¿En dónde iba? Ah si, que lo más probable es que solo nos apunten, así que iré yo primero. Mientras los distraigo, tú les pegas con el patín en la cabeza por la espalda y el tiempo que estén aturdidos, en esos segundos, salimos por la puerta. Y listo, ¡libres! ¿Qué tal?

Todo el plan le parecía una locura al italiano. Estaban arriesgando su vida por un lapso de oportunidad bastante corto.

\- Estás loco.

Toda respuesta que obtuvo del checo fue verlo encogerse de hombros y sonreírle.

\- No es el mejor plan, pero...

\- Es el único que tenemos - terminó Crispino - Hagámoslo.

\- ¡Bien! - exclamó - Ah, cierto. Nunca nos presentamos formalmente, así que por si me muero quisiera hacerlo.

\- Pero ya sabes mi nombre

\- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Mira, Soy Emil Nekola - le extendió la mano alegremente - Me gusta el helado y el patinaje artístico. Mucho gusto en conocerte -

Michele se quedó un momento extrañado de lo que acababa de pasar. Lo veía completamente innecesario, mucho más si iban a morir. Al final simplemente le siguió el juego, encontrando su mano con la contraria en un saludo

\- M...Mucho gusto. Michele Crispino.

El checo esperó por si el italiano decía alguna otra cosa, pero nada salió de su boca.

\- ¿Algunas últimas palabras? Las mías serían que gracias por todo lo que se me ha permitido vivir hasta ahora. ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Yo...Yo...Yo quiero a mi hermana.

Emil se echó a reír, muy al pesar y molestia del italiano, pero luego asintió.

\- Seguro que sabe que la quieres. Ahora, a lo que vamos.

El rubio se puso manos a la obra y se quitó los patines, quedando descalzo cuando se los colocó como guantes en las manos.

\- Iré yo primero - anunció Emil

\- No, ni hablar. Ya has hecho bastante hasta ahora. Me toca a mí - dijo en un tono serio y casi autoritario, que le hizo levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Está bien, está bien. ¡Yo seré quien los golpee! Listo, ¡aquí vamos!

Ambos corrieron hacia la puerta, el checo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Los guardias reaccionaron apenas notaron movimiento, y les apuntaron con armas de fuego.

\- ¡Alto!

-¿Cómo se desataron?

Ninguno de los patinadores respondió, quedando inmóviles un momento, antes de caminar lentamente para colocarse espalda con espalda y tan pronto como Michele dio un paso adelante, comenzó el caos.

Un disparo sonó en el recinto, Michele arremetió contra el primero que tenía al frente mientras Emil trataba de forcejear con otro de su lado, a quien se le cayó el arma. Le pegó en la cabeza con la parte menos filosa del patín tal como lo habían pactado, y le dio tan fuerte que lo tumbó al suelo.

\- Uno menos.

Repitió la operación dos veces más , y cuando iba a la tercera vez escuchó un disparo y un grito a su lado. Al volverse notó que la fuente de la voz era Crispino y que su brazo sangraba por entre la tela de su traje púrpura.

\- ¡Michele! - gritó de la impresión y tomándolo por los hombros para empujarlo a que se sentara - Quédate aquí. Yo termino, falta poco. Mira le diste a ese, y a ese también. Eso nos deja dos. Yo puedo con dos - le aseguró con una sonrisa aunque estaba genuinamente preocupado, se quitó uno de los patines y desamarró uno de los que tenía Michele en su mano para que pudiera hacer presión a la herida con ella - No dejes de presionar.

Nekola se levantó al sentir un golpe en su espalda y apuntó al cuello del otro hombre con su patín, asustándose y cambiando la dirección del filo por lo cerca que estuvo de cortarlo, optando por pegarle en el estómago con la parte inofensiva del patín.

Iba a ir por el guardia que faltaba, pero se había ido. No iba a quedarse a averiguar por qué. Crispino estaba herido y fue a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, pasando uno de brazos sobre sus hombros para llevarlo.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? - preguntó preocupado –

\- Sí, sí puedo. - respondió Crispino con la voz cansada y quejándose del dolor - Creo que solo me rozó pero duele maldita sea –

\- Eso es bueno, camina, hay que salir de aquí. Tienes que decirle a tu hermana que la quieres, vamos, vamos, tú puedes, Michele Crispino.

A paso tan rápido como podían, salieron de ese lugar. No estaban muy lejos del estadio por lo que consiguieron ayuda rápidamente, llevando a Michele a un hospital. Cuando preguntaron las autoridades hicieron las declaraciones pertinentes, y les dijeron que los habían confundido con un par de millonarios que se parecían a ellos, pensando que podían extorsionarlos.

Y desde ese día, cambió la percepción de Michele Crispino acerca de Emil Nekola. Quizás su hermana no era todo lo que debía consumir su vida. Quizás podría conocer mejor a ese extraño rubio que hoy casi le había salvado la vida. Y Nekola le había pedido ser amigos cuando salieron del hospital. No sería tan malo, ¿o si? Podría darle una oportunidad.

Si, se la daría.

* * *

Este fic nació de la necesidad de saber cómo es que Emil sabía cómo sonaba la voz Micky gritando, desde el cap 9 había tenido esa duda y por eso salió esto, tarán(?)

Gracias por leer hasta acá, si dejan su pensamiento en la cajita de abajo me harán feliz, buen día :)


End file.
